Air suspension assemblies are known in the art for use on automotive vehicles. Such air suspension assemblies typically include a plurality of air springs, each for interconnecting the body and one of the wheels of the automotive vehicle for damping relative forces between the body and the wheels, and for adjusting the height of the automotive vehicle.
In order to control such air suspension assemblies, air management systems are commonly utilized. The air springs are commonly connected via one or more air lines to a manifold of the air management system. The air management system may also include a compressor or pump including a motor may be coupled to the manifold to provide air to fill the air springs. However, if the manifold remains pressurized at the time the compressor is started, the compressor motor requires increased torque, which can lead to stalling the motor. If the motor is stalled, undesirable effects may follow such as a blown fuse for the motor, for example.
Consequently, it is common to exhaust the manifold to under a set pressure (e.g., 3 bar) prior to starting the compressor. As a result, a noticeable noise is produced when exhausting the manifold, due to the rushing air from the manifold. Thus, there remains a need for improvements to such air management systems and methods of operating the air management systems to eliminate the exhaust noise while preventing the compressor motor from stalling.